Redemption
by xx-gunshurt-xx
Summary: She has seen the many ends to this war, some worse than others. She cannot ignore the growing evil of the world anymore. But how do you rejoin the world after actively avoiding it? And what will it cost her? 10th walker OC Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've had this for a while and been really nervous about publishing. I haven't written in years and its a huge source of anxiety for me. What if I suck? What if they hate it? What if I pee my pants at the dance concert again?! Woah. Too dark.

Anyways, please read and review. I am facing my fear and asking for criticism or praise or cookies. Whatever this story makes you want to give me :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my girl Kyra.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kyra had been following him for almost five days. She had seen in one of her visions that a ranger of the north was of the Dúnedain and she needed to be sure. She had found him quickly despite being new to the area. She tested his skills the first day. He wasn't bad but she was better. Kyra had thousands of years experience and had spent most of these years alone, hiding from the world, relying on her skills to keep her alive. She'd had a lot of time to practise, combined with the small amount of power she could access through the pendant of the Mother Goddess. She was definitely a formidable opponent.

The ranger, Strider they called him had come to the small town of Bree. He had arrived just before nightfall and was an Inn called the Prancing Pony.

Kyra had never been farther west than the Misty Mountains before despite her long life. From what she'd experienced she didn't like it. It had rained ever since they'd arrived. She presumed it was better in a different season. If it wasn't she had no clue why anyone would choose to live here.

Eventually she grew weary and decided to find somewhere to watch for the night. Strider wasn't going anywhere and even if he did she was familiar enough with the feel of his mind to not lose track of it. Anyways, he looked as if he was waiting for someone. Kyra left the Inn and began to weave her way through the streets of Bree towards the gates. She wouldn't stay in Bree. Far too many people for her to rest.

Up ahead she noticed four small figures. They moved erratically and stuck close together. The pendant throbbed and pulsed causing Kyra to focus more intently. Using her ability to see into an unprotected mind she gently tested their defences. Sensing their minds wide open Kyra delved in as gently as she could. They were hobbits from a place called the shire. The youngest hobbit was fairly simpleminded. The one closest to him wasn't much brighter. They shared a brother like bond. The other two were more difficult to decipher. Both were cautious, suspicious and had a feel about them that was almost fearful. Their bond went beyond friendship. Something strong linked them together. Intrigued, Kyra searched deeper being careful not to alert them to her presence.

Suddenly the pendant burnt viciously at the centre of her chest. A fleeting vision swept across her eyes. The dark haired hobbit carried the Ring. Visions of the Nazgûl swamped her sight. They were already pursuing the hobbits. The four Halflings had fled their home and had journeyed to Bree to meet Gandalf the Grey at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. The intense heat of the pendant reduced to its normal dull warmth.

Kyra knew Gandalf from her younger years. He was one of the very few people she could call a friend. Suddenly something clicked. Strider had no real motive for coming to Bree. Until now. He was waiting for the hobbits. Kyra sprinted, dodging people unnoticed. She reached the Inn before the hobbits and slipped in unnoticed by Strider. Finding a seat in the far corner where she could see the whole room including Strider who sat in the opposite corner. The pendant pulsed again as the hobbits entered and tentatively approached the bar.

"Excuse me!" the Ring bearer called out.

The Inn keeper leaned over the bar to look down at the hobbits.

"Good evening little masters. If you are looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cosy hobbit-sized rooms available Mr. Uh...?" the innkeeper prompted.

"Underhill. My name is Underhill," the ring bearer lied.

Kyra was impressed by the hobbits quick thinking. He obviously knew the danger of just a name.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" he continued.

The inn keeper's brow furrowed.

Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat... Not seen him in six months," he told them.

Kyra saw panic cross their faces. She felt sorry for them. They'd come so far only to be stood up. It wasn't like Gandalf to be late or forget and Kyra knew Gandalf wouldn't have easily abandoned the hobbits.

For the next few hours Kyra watched the hobbits and Strider from under her hooded cloak. The dark haired hobbit named Frodo moved something around in his hand. The pendant shuddered as she shifted to get a better look. It was the ring! Foolish hobbit, she wanted to scream. Cursing herself for not acting sooner, for moments later Frodo was up and pulling the youngest hobbit, Pippin away from a group of drunken locals. Frodo fell. Kyra held her breath as the ring flew into the air. She pushed out of her chair at the same time as Strider but it was too late. The ring slid onto the hobbits outstretched finger and he disappeared. Kyra's pendant burned painfully, causing her to stumble. She frantically looked around the inn for Frodo. Strider noticed her then but before he could act the hobbit appeared close to Strider's table. Kyra tried to run to them but was knocked off her feet by a drunk.

Somehow she managed to keep her face hidden and was quickly on her feet just as the other hobbits raced up the stairs. Kyra moved stealthily behind them. They paused at the third door to the left. Kyra took the opportunity to push past them. Bursting through the door, sword drawn. The hobbits followed closely behind. Strider held his sword ready.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you long shanks!" the blonde hobbit, Samwise threatened.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming," Strider warned as he sheathed his sword.

He then turned to Kyra. Strider was over a head taller than her. He had shoulder length hair that was dark either naturally or from dirt and clear blue eyes.

"You were the one from a few days ago? In the forest?" he asked.

Kyra nodded shifting her sword slightly in her hand.

"There is no need for that," he assured her, motioning to her weapon.

"I wouldn't need it even if there was," she replied coldly, as a warning.

She had an unfamiliar urge to trust him. There was something almost familiar about him. Kyra reached out to inspect his mind with her own but was met with a firm resistance.

"You are Catulian aren't you?"

Kyra recoiled tightening her grip on her sword, weary of his reaction. Strider didn't move.

"I am. You are protected. How?" she asked.

"For another time," he gestured to the hobbits.

She nodded then remembered her mask and hood. Taking it off felt like removing a layer of skin. She felt exposed. She hardly ever removed her cloak and mask. It covered the three black marks that adorned her right cheek just below her eye. They curved outwards toward the edges of her face. The hobbits started for a moment before remembering their manners.

"They still hunt them. They will have sensed it and be on their way here," she told Strider.

"We will keep them safe," Strider reassured her.

Kyra noticed the hobbits staring and awkwardly turned to them.

"Do not fear. My name is Kyra," she said to the weary hobbits.

The youngest hobbit stepped forward.

"My name is Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin," he smiled.

Kyra took a few seconds to decipher the feeling she was getting from the young hobbit. When she did she was confused. Any man she met weren't very understanding. All they saw was a Catulian, an enemy. Pippin saw a woman.

Kyra wasn't vain but she knew she wasn't unattractive. She was medium height with long dark brown hair. Her tanned skin accentuated her high cheek bones. She'd kept herself fit and was naturally slim, thanks to her mother. Her most intriguing feature was her eyes. They were striking silver, something that was rare and earned her the name Mooneyes.

"I'm Meridoc Brandybuck. Call me Merry," the hobbit next to Pippin introduced himself.

The blonde hobbit Samwise looked at her suspiciously.

"I am Samwise Gamgee," he said

Kyra nodded in response to his briskness.

"I am Frodo Baggins," the ring bearer shifted uncomfortably as Kyra stared at him.

"Are you familiar with Bilbo Baggins?" she asked recalling the stories she had heard from Gandalf.

"He is my uncle. How do you know him?" he asked a little less hostile.

"Gandalf. He told me of Master Baggin's adventure," she said awkwardly.

She wasn't very good at small talk now that all the attention was on her.

"You know Gandalf?" he asked surprised.

"We both do. For quite some time," Strider answered pulling the attention away from Kyra.

"I suggest the young masters get some sleep. You should stay here. For your safety," Strider said.

Kyra nodded in agreement.

The wraiths arrived faster than Kyra expected. The hobbits were fast asleep when she left through the window to observe the wraiths. They entered the hobbits room silently. Raising their swords above their heads they began to plunge them into the sleeping forms underneath the blankets. A few minutes past and the wraiths pulled back the sheets to reveal the blankets and pillows Kyra had arranged earlier so the beds looked occupied. The wraiths screeched and wailed as they tore the room apart in anger. Kyra returned to Striders room. She swung through the window and turned to look down at the street. The wraiths were remounting their horses and set off through the town. Frodo was sitting on the end of the bed while the others sat wide eyed against the headboard of the bed. Strider remained by the window.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

Kyra looked to Strider to explain.

"They were men once. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one they fell into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ring wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One," Strider explained.

"They will never stop hunting you," Kyra added.

They needed to know how serious this was and how dangerous the wraiths were.

Strider nodded. He knew what the situation was. He knew the hobbits couldn't be ignorant of the danger.

Kyra, growing restless moved to the door and pulled a stool so she sat in front of it facing the rest of the room. Her legs were beginning to ache from the last week of following Strider and getting to the rooftop to watch the wraiths. The days were catching her.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind she listened to the soft murmurings of the hobbits until she heard hesitant footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Frodo walking slowly towards her.

"Yes Master Baggins?" she asked.

"Oh... I didn't mean to wake you. I was...just..." he trailed off.

"I am always awake," she said straightening herself in her chair.

"It's just that...I was wondering... Why are you helping us? I mean... you know about the wraiths and you know this is dangerous, our quest I mean," he fumbled.

"I am aware of the danger of what you carry and also of its importance. You do not need to warn me," she said gently.

"But why? It has nothing to do to you. You could just walk away and pretend we never met," Frodo half offered.

Kyra felt his worry. He didn't really want her to go. For some reason Frodo felt a pull to Kyra. She wasn't sure why but she felt a connection to the young hobbit similar to his.

"I call Middle Earth home, same as you. I wish to keep it safe. No matter the danger," she said truthfully.

"I'm glad you're here," Frodo smiled.

"You should get some sleep you will need it," she ushered Frodo back to bed.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Gandalf spoke of you. Your mother was also a moon eyes? She wore the Pendant of Fayara?" Strider asked.

"I inherited it from her. She carried it before the Fall. Now I do," Kyra decided the truth was her best option just in case Gandalf had told him she was the bearer.

Strider looked surprised.

"I thought it was lost during the war. May I see it?" he asked.

Kyra hesitated. She had only ever taken the pendant off once when an elf tried to cut her throat. So it wasn't by choice.

The same unfamiliar sense of trust overwhelmed her and she lifted the chain that held the pendant from around her neck. As it left her hand everything suddenly went cold and distant. All warmth drained from Kyra as it left her touch. She almost shivered at the sudden chill.

Strider held the pendant up to the moonlight. Kyra watched the light reflect off the silver metal.

She was not sure what the pendant was made of but the metal was unbreakable. It consisted of a round disc with a creamy silver stone set into it. Carved into the metal around the stone were the symbols for each of the Mother Goddess Fayara's children; Barian, a sword; Saeldur, a scroll; Felania, a bow and arrow; and Aysa, a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful," Strider remarked.

"And dangerous," Kyra added a little sharply.

Kyra felt stronger and safer as she placed the pendant around her neck, carefully tucking it into the front of her shirt, out of sight.

"What else did Gandalf tell you about me?" she asked when she felt like herself again she really hoped she could trust Strider but you could never be too careful.

"He told me you were a rarity. Not just because you are a survivor but because you have a talent: foresight," he said.

"Yes. There has been only one other recorded in our history that had this ability," she explained.

"What do you see?" Strider asked.

"I am limited to the future but only as it is at that moment. Decisions can be changed and others can interfere which in turn changes the vision. I see definite events more than once because they are set and there are no foreseeable interferences that would change the outcome," Kyra explained.

"Have you seen this outcome?" Strider asked.

Kyra didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He wanted to know if the ring is destroyed.

"I have seen many. Some good, some bad most involved young Frodo. In some he does not fare well," Kyra said.

"He is strong. Do you think he could do it?" Strider asked looking over at the sleeping hobbits.

"For now his strength prevails but it claws at him already. Trying to hold him," Kyra admitted.

She had used her foresight to see Frodo's journey. No matter what decisions were still to be made Frodo would carry the ring that was certain. Whether he would make it to Mordor and Mt. Doom were too far off to consider. There were too many things that needed to be decided and people who needed to choose a course of action. Until then Kyra's sight was blocked to the fate of the hobbit Frodo Baggins.

"We leave for Rivendell at first light. Elrond will have summoned the council. They will decide," Strider said.

Kyra returned to her seat by the door and settled for the night. If she could sleep she would have slept for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's chapter 2. Bigger this time as my confidence with sharing grows. Bit more character development here so let me know what you think please. If no one is reading then whats the point? please review

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Kyra left the Inn to secure a pony for their journey. She waited outside of Bree for the others. As the sun slowly crept over the hills the sleepy hobbits along with Strider emerged from the town gates.

"How do you do it?" Merry asked yawning.

"Do what?" Kyra asked confused.

"You got only a few hours sleep, if that and your fresh as a daisy. I can't even keep my eyes open long enough to take a few steps," he grumbled.

"I hate to break it to you young master but she doesn't sleep. So she's had no sleep and is still able to be like that," Strider informed the hobbit who was finally wide awake.

"That's amazing," Merry exclaimed.

"I am accustomed to this life Master Brandybuck. I have become use to functioning without sleep," she told the jealous hobbit.

They travelled at an uncomfortably slow pace for Kyra who was use to moving quickly because she carried very little. A Catulian trait was her ability to cover large distances on foot in a short time.

Strider was in the lead. He set the pace. He still hadn't told the hobbits where they were going which unnerved them.

Kyra was leading the pony, Bill at the rear of the pack behind the hobbits who had begun to talk amongst themselves.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called to Strider.

"Into the wild," Strider replied without turning.

Merry leaned towards Frodo.

"How do we know they are friends of Gandalf? They could be lying," he whispered.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo looked towards Strider.

"He's foul enough," Merry grumbled.

"Well she's not an enemy. You can tell she is uncomfortable around us, like she doesn't know what to say. Besides she's too pretty to be evil," Pippin said.

Kyra felt an unfamiliar jab at the young hobbits efforts in her defence of her allegiance. His reasoning was questionable but Kyra knew that his heart was in it.

"We have no choice but to trust them. Besides if they wanted us dead we would be," Frodo said finally.

He glanced back at her. Kyra kept her gaze down, pretending she couldn't hear.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned looking suspiciously at Strider.

Sam was cautious, a valuable trait in their position. Kyra sensed a great deal of inner strength in Sam. He, like Frodo had a part to play in this journey. They all did.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond," Strider called back.

Kyra watched the hobbits curiously as they became excited at their destination.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed.

Kyra let Sam lead the pony later that morning needing a break from the slow pace of the weighed down pony.

The hobbits had stopped ahead of her.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Strider told them.

Kyra moved to stand near Strider.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Strider replied.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked seriously.

Strider rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry told Pippin.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin became alarmed.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry clutched the panicked hobbits shoulder.

Suddenly Strider threw an apple from the trees behind Kyra. Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin. Merry walked towards Kyra as another apple flew through the air hitting Pippin on the head. Kyra felt the corners of her mouth twinge slightly at the startled hobbit. Merry scolded him.

"Pippin!" he said impatiently.

They continued the rest of the day through rough terrain. Then the forest began to thin until they reached marshlands. Kyra was the most surefooted and was able to pick her was through the swamp with relative ease. Strider and the hobbits did not have it as easy. All of them trudged through the sludge with great difficulty.

Strider managed to keep a reasonably sturdy footing but with the bloodsucking insects swarming the swamp the hobbits could not maintain their footing for long. They were slipping and falling continually.

"What do they eat when they can't get a hobbit?!" Merry asked frustrated at the overwhelming number of insects.

Kyra followed behind the hobbits, helping them when they fell. She was helping Merry when Sam suddenly slipped into a deep pool, becoming completely submerged. Frodo called out, distressed, trying to reach his friend. Kyra ran to where Sam had slipped. She plunged into the deep pool almost completely going under. She could only just touch the bottom. She felt Sam's arms and grabbed on, heaving with all her might to bring him to the surface. Something finally gave and she pulled Sam up. Strider had reached them and grabbed Kyra's hood and pulled both of them out of the pool.

Both Kyra and Sam where soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Sam was coughing solidly clearing his lungs and throat. Even Kyra was breathing hard from swallowing the sludge. She cautiously put her hand on Sam's back in what she thought was appropriate for the situation.

"You are okay Master Gamgee. Does anything hurt?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Sam clung to Kyra's hand, eyes wide, coughing madly. Strider helped them both to their feet. Sam still held Kyra's arm.

"Thank...thank you," he coughed.

"You're welcome Master Gamgee," Kyra nodded.

"Call me Sam," he wheezed.

Kyra nodded a little awkwardly. She didn't know how to react to Sam's acceptance and gratitude.

"We need to keep moving," Strider suggested.

Kyra nodded and they continued through the marsh.

Continuing until nightfall, they reached the edge of the marshlands and set up camp for the night.

Kyra sat guard while Strider went to find food.

Merry came to sit by her.

"It is warmer by the fire," she told him a little bluntly.

"Oh...yes...well we were wondering about you and your... the marks on your face. You're not an elf and you're definitely not human. So what are you?" he asked a little timidly, glancing back at the other hobbits who were pretending not to eavesdrop.

Kyra sensed Strider returning and turned to watch him appear through the mist with a deer slung across his back and shoulder.

"Let's eat first. I will hear your questions later," she told the hobbit loud enough for the others to hear.

Strider, Kyra and Sam, who was an excellent cook, prepared and cooked the deer meat. They ate in silence.

As the hobbits finally finished their fill they turned to Kyra, expectantly.

"I do not think my story is one you will want to hear and I am not in the custom of sharing it with strangers," she said a little rudely.

"But we're not strangers you saved our lives. That makes us friends in my mind," Sam said.

"Tell them. Better it come from you than an elf. Especially one who would tell the story as your enemy," Strider reminded her.

Kyra considered this and decided it was probably in her best interest to tell the hobbits about herself rather than have another, particularly an elf.

"First you must understand what I am. I am a Catulian. The marks on my face mean I was chosen by the House of Aysa the fourth child of the goddess," she said quickly.

"They might need a short lesson," Strider suggested gesturing to the confused hobbits.

"The mother goddess, Fayara created our land and race along with her four children; Barian, the warrior; Felania, the huntress; Saeldur, the scholar and Aysa, the spirit. Each of her children created a being in their image thus founding the houses which every Catulian was chosen by. If you were not chosen by a house you were an outcast," Kyra explained.

"You keep saying they were? Where are they now?" ever observant Sam asked.

"They are dead," Kyra said bluntly.

There was no point sugar coating it. They were dead. Nothing was going to change that.

Strider cleared his throat in warning to remember her manners as she took in the shocked looks on the hobbit faces.

"They made the mistake of trusting Sauron. The leaders made a deal with Sauron bonding all Catulians, down to the last child to him. He promised land, riches and power over middle earth. At first he kept his end of the bargain but he was not blind. He saw our growing power and took action. Sauron and his army marched on our city Levina. We were caught off guard. I escaped alone. I have searched but I have found no others," she finished.

"But Sauron's been gone for years! You said you were there but you can't be that old!" Merry exclaimed.

"I am much older than I look. I was 20 when Levina was destroyed, a mere child to a Catulian. I'm now over 15,000 years old," she was amused at the hobbits astonished expressions.

"So, how long will you live?" Pippin asked.

"My life expectancy is not definite. Catulians age much like elves but we are not immortal," Kyra said.

She didn't add that most Catulians died in battle. It was a noble death if you died with a sword in your hand. Kyra knew that was her fate too. She had seen her death many times over the years but recently it had been the same.

 _She lay bloody on the ground. An orc stood over her bringing its sword down on her. Then as the sun rose her eyes were open but there was nothing. She was dead._

She didn't know exactly when this would happen but she knew it was soon. Kyra knew there was little she could do. When she saw a vision more than once it was because the options were becoming limited. She'd seen it so many time she wasn't sure there was another outcome. It didn't scare her. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to free them or herself.

"So where have you lived? All these years?" Merry asked.

"I move around. I lived in the misty mountains for many years," she said.

"Alone?" Frodo asked.

"I have tried to live a normal life but those of middle earth have long memories. Men and Elves see me as what my kin were; traitors, in league with the enemy. Even though I never fought for Sauron I am and will probably always be a traitorous Catulian to them," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard being the last," Frodo offered.

"I don't need sympathy Master Baggins. I have accepted my fate," she said sharply.

"Well you're not alone anymore. You have us now," Pippin smiled.

Kyra felt unfamiliar warmth at the young hobbits simplicity. The others nodded in agreement.

Unsure of how to react Kyra stood.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep. We still have a long way to go," she said awkwardly before moving away to take her turn at watch.

She didn't want them to see how deeply their word affected her. She wasn't use to feeling emotions this strongly.

"You made strong allies tonight, despite your manners," Strider sat beside her.

"Allies? They are no more than children," she said.

"They are young but they won't let you down," he assured her.

"What if I let them down? I don't... I'm not comfortable around... others. I've kept away for too long. I don't know how to act around others. Even with the hobbits it's a struggle," Kyra confessed.

"It will get easier in time. The hobbits will help. You've hidden away for too long. It's time you rejoined the world. Let them know you're not hiding anymore," Strider stood.

"So when do I get to know who you really are?" Kyra asked.

Strider sighed.

"Soon," he moved back to the hobbits and the fire.

Kyra concentrated on her surroundings. Blocking out Frodo and Striders whispered conversation she listened to everything. Waiting for anything to alert her to danger. Protecting her friends, she thought.

The next day they crossed more rough terrain. It was getting close to nightfall when Strider finally stopped. He had set an unrelenting pace all day. It hadn't bothered Kyra but the hobbits were exhausted. Strider looked up at the tall hill in the distance. Ruins of a structure could be seen at the very top.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight," he told them, heading for the hill.

They chose a small cave close to the summit to camp for the night. When they got settled Pippin came to sit by Kyra who was sharpening her swords.

"Why do you need two?" he asked.

"They belonged to a great warrior. They were sacred to my people. It is my honour and duty to carry them," she explained passing one to the hobbit.

It made him look smaller, the hilt reaching his shoulder.

"Who taught you?" Pippin asked.

"To do what?" Kyra turned to the hobbit.

"To fight? With your swords and stuff?" he asked innocently.

Kyra recognised a curiosity in him that reminded her of her young brother, Nalin. He'd died with every other Catulian's all those years ago.

"My father and elder brother taught me the basics and I've had lots of time to practise," she told the hobbit.

She was surprised at how easy it was to bring up her brother and father when talking to Pippin. She had managed not to think of them much most days much less bring them up in conversation.

"Well they must have been really good for you to have looked after yourself for so long," Pippin smiled.

Kyra felt odd hearing Pippins evaluation. To hear her kin praised was a rare thing and Kyra felt uncomfortable. She was so used to being suspicious of everyone that it was instinctive whether she liked it or not. She felt no suspicion towards the hobbits which was a first for her. It was strange and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Do you miss them?" Pippin suddenly asked.

Kyra stared at the young hobbit trying to understand him. However she could not help but see malice even when there was none.

"I do not think about them. They are gone. I don't dwell on what I cannot change," she said.

"You should. Maybe you could tell me about them one day," he said ignoring her abruptness.

Kyra felt the pendant hum in surprise to the hobbits request. She had never spoken to anyone about her family, not even Gandalf but something made her want to tell him. She would never understand the bond she had to the hobbits but she had an urge to trust them. The hobbits were simple yet endearing beings that would never stop surprising her. Their unwavering loyalty, trust and honesty were refreshing from the lies, deceit, and outright hatred of men. Kyra enjoyed the hobbits company even in these dark times more than anyone she had ever met.

Strider watched Kyra and Pippin, unsure of what to think. How such a small being could show such fearlessness surprised him. Although he doubted the hobbits would have heard the same stories he had been told it still took courage to even approach Kyra. Her silver eyes and intense stare were unnerving to even the most seasoned warrior. Strider worried that Kyra was too unpredictable to be accompanying them. Strider did not doubt she had a tough life but she had stopped living the day her people had died. Refusing to face her grief or let go of the guilt that wasn't hers to carry. She could make a huge difference in this war if she would just trust herself. Strider watched Kyra struggle through her conversation with Pippin before distracting them.

Strider produced a small bundle from his pack as Kyra finished sharpening her swords. It was four short swords, about half the size of her own swords. He gave one to each of the hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close. Kyra and I are going to have a look around. Stay here," he told them.

Kyra stood and followed Strider along the path. They walked in silence until they reached the base of the hill. Strider sat and looked up at Kyra.

"Why were you following me?" he asked.

Kyra decided to be honest.

"I had heard rumours that a ranger from the north was of the Dúnedain. I wanted to be sure," she told him.

"So you know part of it," he said to himself.

Kyra began piecing together information in her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"Your mind is blocked. A block that strong is only gained through training. Something only the elves teach. Not something a ranger is normally trained in. Even your reflexes and skills are higher than any ranger I have encounted. Who are you to be given the privilege to be trained by the elves?" she asked.

Strider stared at her thoughtfully. Kyra returned his stare unflinchingly.

"I trust you, as you trust me and the hobbits with your past... I am the last descendant of the Kings of the Dúnedain. My true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he told her bowing his head.

Kyra mulled over the information for a second filling in the gaps in her theory before she spoke.

"You are Isildur's heir... The rightful King of Gondor," she concluded.

"I am," Strider replied sadly.

Kyra wondered if even the Steward of Gondor knew of Aragorn's existence.

"Will you claim it?" she asked.

"I never wanted it," he said a little bitterly.

Kyra recognised the burden in his voice. He was afraid. Afraid of not being strong enough for the trials he would surely face if he chose that path. Afraid of the weakness that had claimed his ancestors. Kyra understood all too well what it meant to be afraid of something you thought you couldn't control.

"You are not Isildur. He was easily corrupted by the Rings power. You are strong. I have seen you tested. You do not take it. Few could do that. Isildur couldn't. You will," Kyra told him.

Kyra was always weary of her foresight. It caused trouble. Her visions were not always correct. Unseen things, decisions that hadn't been made affect the outcome. Most of her visions were blurred, forever changing. Only definite events were clear. Kyra hoped telling Strider he would be tested wouldn't change the outcome.

"I hope you are right. Come we should head back to the" he stopped, interrupted by Kyra's sudden movement.

High pitched screams filled the air as Kyra sprinted towards the hill. The wraiths had beaten them there and were heading up towards the ruins.

"The hobbits must be in the ruins," she called back to Strider.

They ran up the narrow path Kyra noted the freshly doused fire in the cave. Silly hobbits. She prayed to Fayara that they would get there in time.

A pained scream filled her ears then a strong power made the pendant burn against her skin. Frodo had the ring on and he was in pain.

Strider grabbed a torch left by the wraiths and charged into the ruins, swords drawn. Kyra drew her swords and followed closely behind.

Strider set most of the wraith alight while Kyra drove them over the edge

"Strider! Kyra! Help him!" Sam yelled panicked holding a gasping Frodo in his arms.

Strider knelt beside Frodo. Kyra picked up the Nazguls blade. It disintegrated in her hand, stinging her.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," she told Strider.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," he looked up at Kyra questioningly.

"I am no healer. I can do very little for him. He needs elvish medicine," she said.

Strider picked up Frodo and carried him as gently as he could. The hobbits gathered their things and they left Amon Sûl. Kyra saw the hobbits flinch at the distant cries of the Nazgûl. They headed deeper into forest.

"Hurry!" Strider urged.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam yelled.

"We have to try," Kyra said pushing the hobbits on.

Strider stopped and laid Frodo down. Kyra could see in Frodo's eyes that he was slipping. He was fading. Sam sat at his side, watchful.

"Look, Mr Frodo. It's Mister Bilbo's trolls," he said trying to keep Frodo conscious.

Kyra tensed as Frodo screeched faintly.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam felt his forehead, "he's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, terrified.

"He's passing into the shadow world," Strider replied exposing the wound in Frodo's shoulder.

"He'll soon become a wraith like them," Kyra added, kneeling next to Sam.

"They're close," Merry said.

"Kyra, do what you can for him," Strider said standing.

"I can remove some of the poison but not enough. It'll only slow it for a short time," she told him.

Strider nodded then turned to Sam.

"Sam do you know the Athelas plant?" he asked.

"Athelas?" Sam repeated.

"Kingsfoil," Strider went for its common name.

"Kingsfoil – aye it's a weed," Sam remembered

"It may help to slow the poison further when Kyra is done. Hurry," he urged him.

They both went off as Kyra began. Pippin and Merry knelt either side of Frodo watching Kyra.

"Hold him still. This will hurt," she told the hobbits.

Merry held Frodo's shoulders while Pippin held his legs.

"Please work," she silently begged as she began.

Placing her hand over the wound she used her limited house gifts to draw the poison to the wound and drew it out of his body. Frodo arched and groaned as the poison exited his wound and hovered under Kyra's hand. Solidifying it she sent it into a nearby tree with a flick of her wrist.

Exhausted she almost collapsed until she saw her. Arwen. An elf of Rivendell.

Kyra stood and quickly moved away watching Arwen carefully. The hobbits stood and moved towards Kyra as Arwen and Strider knelt next to Frodo. They spoke quietly to each other.

"I must take him to my father," Arwen finally said.

Strider moved quickly to put Frodo on Arwen's horse. They exchanged a few more words before Arwen galloped away with Frodo. The Nazgûl screeched louder.

"What are you doing?! Those things are still out there!" Sam yelled.

Kyra put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She's taking him to Rivendell. Her father will heal Frodo," she said.

Strider continued to watch where Arwen and Frodo had galloped away.

"They will make it. I know they will," Kyra whispered.

However their fears grew as the screams of the Wraiths grew fainter as they followed Arwen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3. Confidence is dwindling. Reviews would be nice. Just one is all I ask for.

* * *

It had been almost two days since Arwen had taken Frodo to Rivendell. They had walked mainly in silence. Strider led the hobbits while Kyra followed behind with the pony.

Kyra suddenly became alert. She whistled. Strider stopped and turned to her.

"Horses. Light and fast heading this way. Only one rider," she called to him.

Kyra knew it was an elf. They had a distinct scent. It was cool and reminded of her of a forest after rain. She relied on her heightened senses to keep her alert.

The elf and horses rode into their line of sight and stopped just short of Strider.

"You are the Halfling Frodo's companions?" he asked briskly.

"We are. How is he?" Strider asked.

"He is with Lord Elrond. You will follow me to Rivendell," he glared pointedly at Kyra then released the two extra horses.

Strider helped Merry up onto the elves horse. Then mounted and pulled Pippin up onto the second horse while Kyra pulled Sam up to sit in front of her.

"I wouldn't expect a warm welcome, Catulian. I doubt you'll be allowed to live much less stay," the elf sneered before moving away.

"Well you're popular," Sam whispered.

"Always am," she whispered back.

The ride to Rivendell was completely silent. Sam wondered what was going to happen when they reached Rivendell. Would they really try to hurt Kyra like the elf said? Sam stole a glance behind him at her.

She wasn't big but she looked tough. Her silver eyes scared Sam a little. Sam didn't doubt that she could stare down even the fiercest of warrior. And the scars. There were too many to count. The largest that Sam could see ran from just below her throat along her collar bone and down her right arm. The large blades she carried at her side added to her intimidating presence. Sam concluded that if it came down to it Kyra could look after herself. Well he hoped.

They'd been in Rivendell for only a day but Kyra already wanted to leave. Lord Elrond had been welcoming but many of the other elves were not as kind. She had been summoned to Elrond's study and was being led by a sullen young elf.

"In here. Lord Elrond is waiting," he scowled, ushering her towards a set of large wooden doors.

Kyra stepped hesitantly into Elrond's study. Gandalf was seated in one of three chairs at a large wooden desk.

Elrond sat at another. Kyra attempted an awkward curtsy.

"Lord Elrond. Gandalf," she said respectfully.

"No need for formalities my dear. You are the elder here. Come, sit," Gandalf beckoned her to the chair beside him.

Kyra nodded awkwardly then sat. Elrond watched her curiously.

"I wish for you to sit on the council tomorrow. As Gandalf and my guest," Elrond said getting straight to the point.

Kyra was a little startled.

"To what end? My words, if I gave any, would be as trusted as... if Sauron himself attended. I would be no help," she reasoned.

Now she knew why Gandalf had insisted that she stay and 'rest'.

"You are not swayed by loyalties nor are you tempted by the ring. It must be taken to Mordor. I want you to take it," Elrond said.

Kyra was taken aback. Elrond and Gandalf were asking her to take the ring to Mordor. Something she could not do. If she failed Kyra would never forgive herself. Nor would anyone else.

"No. I cannot. The council would never agree," she replied.

"If it comes to that the council would not be informed," Gandalf said glancing at Elrond.

"I already carry a burden. I cannot take on another. It is not my fate," she said forcefully.

"You have seen this? You have seen another carry it to Mordor? Who?" Gandalf asked.

"It is not clear. But they will not go alone. As it is today two will reach Mordor," she decided not to tell them the ringbearer and companion were hobbits.

They would find out soon enough.

"Do they succeed? Do they destroy the ring?" Elrond asked.

"I cannot see the end of the rings journey. It is still undecided. Choices still need to be made before I can see anymore," she told them.

"Then we must leave it to fate. I would still like you to attend the council. This may be the one place your voice is heard," Elrond said to her.

"I will attend. But only as an observer. For now that is all I can promise, for even I am not without my prejudices," she set the terms of her attendance.

"As you wish. I will see you tomorrow. You will be summoned when it is time," Elrond politely dismissed her.

Kyra walked slowly back to her rooms, dreading tomorrow. She hoped she did not have to speak. She knew she would not be welcome at the council much less asked to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo," Elrond gestured to the pedestal in the centre of the meeting.

Kyra had been seated at Elrond's right, next to Aragorn. She had been glared at by almost every council member. Others looked at her with fear. Not a good start, Kyra mused.

"So it's true...," a man of Gondor said.

Everyone stared at the ring. Kyra felt it reach and claw out, trying to snare a weak mind. It found one.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found," the man of Gondor slowly walked towards the ring.

He reached out to touch it. Kyra was at his side in seconds, tightly gripping his outstretched hand.

Elrond stood.

"Boromir," he warned.

Suddenly Gandalf stood.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbătul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf chanted in black speech.

The sky grew dark as he chanted. Boromir stepped back while Kyra stood her ground, ready to defend the ring from her friend. Gandalf stopped and came to his senses. The sky cleared.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond rebuked Gandalf.

Kyra returned to her seat. Boromir glared furiously at her.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil," Gandalf returned to his seat sending a scathing glance at Boromir. He then looked at Kyra. He nodded, grateful of her presence as guard to the ring.

"It is a gift," Boromir stood again.

Kyra watched him carefully.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he pleaded.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn replied.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snarled.

Kyra quelled the urge to put him in his place when a blonde elf stood.

"He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," he told Boromir.

Kyra watched, amused as Boromir's eyes widened. He turned back to Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" he said condescendingly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf continued.

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Frodo stared, wide eyed at him.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said, urging Legolas to sit.

Boromir looked down at Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he said venomously.

"I think very few of your people would agree, Boromir. So sit down before you say anything else equally as foolish," Kyra snapped.

Boromir glared murderously at her.

"How dare you speak to me, you traitorous filth," Boromir spat.

Kyra stood threateningly. Aragorn quickly stood between her and Boromir.

"Enough! Sit down both of you!" Elrond demanded.

Kyra waited for Boromir to sit before she turned her back on him, Aragorn sat glancing sideways at Boromir.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed with Aragorn.

"You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Elrond addressed the council.

Suddenly a red haired dwarf jumped from his seat.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he yelled.

He grabbed and swung his axe in one fluid motion. Kyra leapt to her feet. The dwarf struck the ring with all his might but was flung back onto the ground. The ring remained undamaged. Kyra noticed out of the corner of her eye Frodo's pained expression. The rings hold on the hobbit was stronger than she had thought.

Kyra remained standing by the pedestal while the dwarf struggled to his feet. She touched his mind gently for his name.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess," she told the dwarf.

Elrond stood again to speak.

"The ring was forged in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," he looked around the circle.

Kyra returned to her seat. No one spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir told them.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood indignantly.

"And I suppose you think you'll be the one to do it?" Gimli demanded standing.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what was his?" Boromir added furiously.

Arguments broke out between the council members. Kyra paid no heed to the heated conversation going on. She watched Frodo. Kyra knew what he would do. It was already decided. Frodo looked at the ring then up at Kyra. He gave her a pleading, almost desperate look. She nodded to him. Frodo understood and stood tentatively.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he yelled over the noise.

Kyra stood as the arguments ceased. Everyone turned to look at Frodo.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way," he said bravely.

Gandalf looked at Kyra, questioning. She nodded. She had known it was Frodo's fate to carry the ring.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf joined Frodo.

Aragorn moved towards Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he pledged before kneeling in front of Frodo.

"You have my sword," he declared.

Moving to stand behind Frodo, Legolas followed him.

"And you have my bow," Legolas smiled.

"And my axe," Gimli joined them.

Boromir slowly walked towards them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," he said, joining the others.

Kyra now moved towards Frodo.

"It seems my fate is tied with yours Master Baggins. I will see you to the depths of Mount Doom if it is meant to be. On my life you have my loyalty and protection," she pledged.

Frodo smiled in return. Boromir glared at her.

"Heh!" Sam jumped out from behind the bushes and stood beside Frodo.

"Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me," he said gruffly.

"No indeed, it's hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said amused.

Pippin and Merry chose then to reveal themselves.

"Wait! We're coming too!" they both yelled.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry threatened.

"Don't tempt us," Gandalf muttered.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission quest... thing," Pippin rambled.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry quipped.

"Ten companions... so be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring," Elrond declared.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Merry and Pippin watched Kyra curiously as she packed for their journey. She had decided to pack in the sun. A small courtyard near her rooms was perfect; it allowed plenty of sunlight through. She had spent so many years after the fall in the darkest of places, hidden away in fear. She enjoyed the sunshine whenever she could.

"What about food?" Pippin asked, always thinking with his stomach.

"We will find food along the way. It would weigh us down if we took food for the entire journey," she explained.

The two hobbits had taken to following her around, having nothing for them to do. They asked questions which Kyra answered without hesitation. They were easy to spend time with. Kyra was growing quite fond of them. Not that she'd admit that out loud.

"What about blankets? For when we rest?" Merry asked when he noticed Kyra had none.

"I don't need a lot of sleep. I find it just as easy to sleep sitting up and the cold does not bother me," she replied.

"What's this?" Pippin asked holding up a small bundle.

Kyra took the bundle and unwrapped it to reveal an exquisite dagger. Gleaming silver double edged blade. The handle was inlaid with a bright blue stone and an inscription.

"It was my father's," she told them holding the dagger out for them to see.

"It's beautiful. What does the writing mean?" Merry said.

"Courage does not always roar," Kyra answered.

"Was your brother a good fighter?" Pippin asked.

Merry shot him a warning glance.

"It's ok. He was not trained. He was too young to have even been given his marks," Kyra said gesturing to her own markings.

"How old was he?" Merry asked.

"He was 12," Kyra replied letting a little sadness creep into her voice.

"How old were you?" Pippin asked.

"I was nearly 40," Kyra explained.

It felt odd sharing her life. She had all this knowledge that only she possessed. Perhaps with time she would tell them more. The hobbits were avid listeners.

"What were your family like?" Pippin asked earning another glare from Merry.

Kyra stopped packing. Arwen was watching and listening from the nearby archway. Kyra could see no harm in letting her be so she sat across from Merry and Pippin.

"They were good people. I had three brothers. Karik, Ulice and Nalin. My parents were... They were kind people. They did not deserve their fate," Kyra finished.

Arwen listened as Kyra described her family. It was as if she was talking about strangers. It saddened Arwen hearing of her brothers. Their lives cut tragically short. Kyra's life had ended too. Just not physically. Arwen could feel nothing from her. No pain or sadness. Either she was excellent at hiding it or it wasn't there. Arwen feared that Kyra was too far gone to ever feel anything but anger. Arwen felt such joy at times and could not imagine life without it. Kyra had had a loving family, then nothing. And she blocked out the pain and emotion that Arwen took for granted. It was an empty existence. One that Kyra lived, alone. Sensing that she was no longer hidden Arwen slowly stepped towards the trio. Kyra stopped packing and looked up as if she'd been waiting. The two hobbits smiled shyly at her.

"Perhaps you two should go see what previsions you can acquire from the kitchens. Only small things," Kyra suggested.

The two hobbits smiled mischievously and took off towards the kitchens, leaving Arwen alone with Kyra. Arwen began to feel nervous as the Catulian finally turned her silver gaze upon her. Kyra was not what would normally spring to mind when you thought of a seasoned warrior but there was something in her eyes that didn't make you doubt that was exactly what she was.

"Did you need something?" Kyra asked, her gaze never wavering.

"No, nothing," Arwen replied.

"So we were just eavesdropping then?" Kyra held Arwen's gaze.

"No! I was walking by and heard you and I wanted to speak with you. I didn't mean to..." Arwen tried to defend herself.

"Don't fret. What did you want to speak about?" Kyra replied turning her attention back to her pack.

Arwen felt foolish. She was acting like a shy little elfling. Kyra had many years on Arwen but she looked no older than her.

"I wanted to ask you to do something for me," Arwen moved forward cautiously before sitting where the hobbits had been.

Kyra paused for only a second before she spoke.

"I can guarantee nothing but I'll do everything I can to keep him safe. That is all I can promise you," Kyra said looking back at Arwen.

"Thank you," Arwen smiled sadly.

Kyra waited for the elf woman, Arwen to leave before she resumed packing. She'd made a promise, something she rarely did. A promise to keep him safe. Kyra was aware of the love Arwen and Aragorn shared. She doubted Arwen's father, Lord Elrond approved. She did not doubt Elrond intended for Arwen to travel to the undying lands with the rest of her kin. He would not let her stay. Not even for Aragorn. Kyra understood very little about love. She had loved her family of course but they were long gone. Kyra had never felt anything more than slight enjoyment in another's company. Nothing like the intense feeling Arwen and Aragorn shared. Kyra had no expectations of ever feeling that way.

Kyra had planned on slipping out quietly and meeting the others outside of Rivendell but Gandalf had caught her sneaking away and had forced her to come.

"It is important you show you are committed to our quest," he reasoned, bullying her into attending.

Luckily it was short. Elrond stood formally in the centre of a small glade beneath an ancient stone archway that was the boundary of Rivendell.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him neither oath nor bond is laid to go farther than you will," he looked at each member of the fellowship, lingering on Kyra.

"Farwell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," he spread his arms.

Kyra hated all this formal stuff. She just wanted to get going. This was a waste of time in her mind.

Despite her feelings Kyra still bowed to Lord Elrond when he finished, as did Legolas and Aragorn.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf called to an uncertain looking Frodo.

Frodo looked for Kyra. She gently pushed reassurance and confidence into his mind. Frodo gave her a grateful smile and began to walk. The fellowship followed single file behind him. Kyra went last and looked back one last time at Elrond and Arwen and inclined her head. They returned her nod both for their own reasons. Elrond wanted her to get the ring to Mt. Doom no matter what. Arwen wanted her to look out for Aragorn and the others. Kyra would try to do all of these things. Even if it meant taking the ring from Frodo and continuing on alone. That is why Elrond had allowed her into Rivendell and the council meeting, because she had the strength to do what needed to be done. Because she had nothing to lose.

* * *

Not sure how long I'll continue. I'm posting for feedback so any reviews will be much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review annon :) made me feel a little better about my writing and I always welcome creative assistance:)

Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

The fellowship travelled through the woods for the majority of the day before resting on a hill, early afternoon.

Everyone had relaxed, grateful for the break. Boromir and Aragorn had decided to teach Merry and Pippin how to use the swords they carried. Sam was preparing a small meal. Frodo sat alone.

"May I join you?" Kyra asked jumping up to sit beside him.

Frodo smiled weakly then turned back and watched the others.

"What's wrong Frodo?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Good," Kyra replied.

Frodo turned to look at her confused.

"You would be a fool if you were not afraid Frodo. You carry a great burden and I'm not going to lie. It will get heavier but it is your burden alone. It is your fate to carry the ring. How far I do not know," she told him.

"What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail?" he questioned.

"Frodo, I have the ability to see what may come to pass. Your journey is a difficult one. It will test you. Push you until you think you are done but you cannot give up. You have a great deal of strength and it will help you go further than you believe you can," she tried to encourage him but wasn't sure she did very well.

Nothing was certain no matter how clear Kyra saw it. She didn't want to give him false hope.

"Thank you," Frodo smiled.

Kyra slid down of the rock so Sam could climb up next to Frodo. She went to watch as Boromir sparred with the hobbits.

"Kyra! Look! See how good we're getting," Pippin called to her.

"Excellent Master Took. Very good," she said a little awkwardly, hoping she sounded encouraging.

"Show us how you fight. Spar with Boromir. He's very good," Pippin unthinkingly suggested.

Everyone watched Boromir and Kyra with bated breath.

"Another time perhaps," Kyra said coldly, turning away.

"Scared?" Boromir scoffed.

Kyra froze at the challenge and turned. Her silver eyes narrow and menacing.

"Boromir," Aragorn warned.

"Only of hurting you," Kyra replied coolly.

"You wouldn't get close enough," Boromir relied sharply.

"Boromir. Now is not the time," Aragorn tried to calm the situation.

"Fine. Let's see who can handle their blade," Kyra strode over, unsheathing her sword.

She stopped a few feet from Boromir. The hobbits quickly retreated, sensing the tension between the two.

"First blood drawn?" Boromir questioned.

"Your rules then," Kyra agreed, cracking her neck.

"Kyra please," Aragorn tried to reason.

"Don't worry I won't kill him. Let's see what he's got," she snapped.

Kyra checked her sword and spun it expertly in her hand.

"Ready?" Boromir snarled.

"Are you?" she retorted.

Their swords clashed together. Kyra spun and narrowly missed his calf. Boromir swung at her face but she was too quick. After a few quick manoeuvres Kyra kicked out Boromir's left leg sending him to his knees but just as she was about to nick his hand he shifted and swung around at her. Kyra only just managed to move before his sword hit her. Time to end this, Kyra thought.

She quickly fended off his attacks before pushing his sword aside and charging him. Boromir ducked out of the way but not before Kyra managed to nick his torso. Turning around she lowered her sword. Boromir was inspecting his cut.

"We are done," Kyra said without emotion.

"We are not done, Catulian," Boromir demanded taking a step towards her, pulling out a dagger.

"You had better be prepared to use that because if you take another step I will kill you," she warned.

Aragorn almost shivered at the severity of Kyra's warning. She sounded so cold, so dangerous. She didn't sound real.

"Don't think I won't cut your throat you little," Boromir snarled.

He moved to take another step.

"That's enough!" Gandalf yelled. "You had better end your infantile dispute before it gets you both killed. This is over! There is to be no more of this! From either of you!"

Kyra bowed her head to Gandalf. Aragorn knew it wasn't over. Both Kyra and Boromir's hatred for each other was too deeply seeded. Boromir was acting on fear of the unknown. Kyra was just pure hate. She would feel no remorse in killing Boromir. Although he knew she might make an effort Boromir would never trust her nor would she him.

Kyra had taken a seat as far away from Boromir as she could. Aragorn hoped this uneasy truce would hold at least until tomorrow.

Kyra sat next to the elf, Legolas who eyed her curiously. She watched Gimli approach Gandalf who sat on the highest rock.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, with I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin would give us a royal welcome," he boasted.

Kyra listened intently for Gandalf's reply.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," he said.

Legolas stood and looked to the south. Kyra sensed something amiss and rose to stand next to Legolas. A dark cloud was in the distance. Kyra's eyes were sharp but not at that distance. As far as she could tell it appeared harmless but she knew better to believe what she saw.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Legolas and Kyra didn't move, keeping their eyes on the cloud.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli dismissed.

Kyra concentrated harder.

"It's moving fast... and against the wind," she revealed.

"Grebain from Dunland," Legolas yelled.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Hurry," Boromir urged Merry and Pippin under some bushes.

The fellowship hid just in time. Kyra winced as the shrieking, foul smelling birds flew over them. They circled the hill then flew back towards the south. Slowly, the fellowship emerged.

"Spies of Saruman," Kyra spat.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf motioned to the great snowy mountain.

When the fellowship began to move. Kyra went straight to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I don't like this. We should find another way. Saruman could be pushing us to take this path," she warned.

"We have no choice. We cannot risk going south. This is the path we must take," Gandalf said forcefully.

Kyra bowed and fell back. Gandalf would not change his mind. Suddenly, her vision blurred.

 _Gandalf stood in the dark. He was dirty and sweaty. He held his sword and staff defensively._

 _"_ _You shall not pass!" he bellowed._

 _A dark shape advanced on him. Gandalf yelled again but it paid no heed. It roared and Kyra could almost feel its hot breath. Then it turned on her, roaring and launched at her._

Kyra gasped as she returned. Legolas and Aragorn where holding her up.

"Are you alright? You suddenly fell and we couldn't rouse you," Legolas asked, clearly concerned.

Kyra steadied herself. Everyone had stopped and was staring at her.

"I'm fine," she lied.

In the fellowship only Aragorn, Frodo and Gandalf knew of her foresight. Although she was sure Legolas may have his suspicions. Kyra looked up towards Gandalf who stood at the head of the group. He nodded slightly seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Let's go," he urged.

Kyra shuddered at this new vision. It was clear and intense she had never been weakened by a vision before. She'd even felt the creature's breath which had never happened but also meant there were few things that would change it. If Gandalf fought this beast would he win?

Climbing the slopes was relatively easy for Kyra. She'd spent a few hundred years on the peaks of the misty mountains. She enjoyed the crisp, cold air. It was refreshing and few ventured so far into the mountains making it easy to conceal herself.

The fellowship travelled in single file. Gandalf leading the way. Merry and Pippin close behind him, Legolas behind them. Then Gimli, Kyra, Sam, Boromir and Frodo. Aragorn as always at the rear, close to Frodo.

Kyra turned to check on Frodo just as he lost his footing and tumbled down the slope. Luckily Aragorn caught him.

"Frodo," he said worriedly.

Frodo stood and instinctively put his hand to his neck for the ring. Kyra felt the panic swamp his mind. He looked searchingly back up the slope. Kyra spotted it lying in the snow. She went to get it but Boromir got there first. He held it by the chain. Kyra moved closer clutching one of her swords at her hip, ready.

"Boromir," Aragorn said warningly.

Boromir didn't move. Kyra inched closer until she was a few metres from him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," he said softly, almost to himself.

Slowly he lifted his hand to touch the ring.

"Boromir," Aragorn called snapping Boromir out of his trance.

Kyra gripped her sword tighter as Aragorn spoke again.

"Give the ring to Frodo," he said sharply.

Boromir slowly sauntered down the slope to Aragorn and Frodo. Kyra noticed Aragorn's hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish... I care not," Boromir held the ring out to Frodo.

Frodo snatched it back. Boromir laughed weakly and tousled Frodo's hair. Kyra and Aragorn kept their firm grips as Boromir resumed climbing. He roughly shouldered past Kyra who paid him little attention. She watched Frodo for any signs of distress but his mind was back to usual. Only when Boromir had passed her did Kyra and Aragorn loosen their grips. Kyra waited for Frodo. After that she would take no more chances. Frodo needed protection and she promised to provide it.

When Frodo reached her they walked together.

"Are you alright?" Kyra asked hoping she sounded genuine because she was concerned.

"I'm ok," he lied.

Kyra could feel the rings influence, slowly poisoning Frodo but he was fighting it.

"Trust no one, Frodo. Those who would take the ring for their own ends are closer than you think," she looked up towards Boromir.

Frodo nodded seriously. He understood that his companions may not be themselves.

The journey over the mountains turned treacherous as a fierce snow storm bore down on them. The fellowship trudged through the high snow banks. Legolas and Kyra led the way as they walked across the top of the snow with ease. Legolas paused to stare into the storm.

"Cuiva nwalca carnirasse; nai yarvaxed rasselya!"

Kyra could hear the faint chant through the storm.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas called out.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as lightening struck the mountain.

Rock slabs and boulders fell. Kyra pushed Aragorn who carried Sam and Frodo back into the cliff wall to avoid the falling debris.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf yelled beckoning to Kyra.

"To the edge," he said.

Kyra helped the old wizard to the edge. He began to chant.

"Losta Caradras, sedho, hodo, nuitho, i'ruith!" he tried to calm the storm.

Kyra leant some of the pendant, weakening her barriers to assist Gandalf while Saruman continued his chants.

Suddenly, lightening struck the tip of Caradhras. Kyra went to move but found she was frozen. She could not move as the avalanche fell towards them. Gandalf continued his unsuccessful counter commands, Kyra at his side. Legolas grabbed Gandalf pulling him back against the cliff face. Kyra remained at the edge.

 _Do not think you have hidden from my gaze. I know you, Kyra Mooneyes._

Kyra shuddered at the dark voice in her head _._

"Kyra!" Legolas yelled.

Kyra couldn't move. Everything seemed to slow.

 _Your allegiance will be mine Catulian. I will have you and the pendant. You cannot escape your past._

Her head throbbed as images of death and fire flooded her mind. Suddenly the flaming eye of Sauron burned into her mind. Absently she felt hands grab her arms and pull her back just as the snow and ice hit the ledge. Jolted out of her trance Kyra struggled to the surface pulling Legolas and Gandalf with her. Everyone emerged alive.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested.

"The Gap of Rohan will take us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn replied.

Kyra was too absorbed in her own thoughts to pay attention to the argument. Sauron knew her and knew what she carried. Her life was now inexplicably tied to Sauron's defeat. If he lived she would die but if he was defeated she would still die if her visions were correct. Kyra took a deep breath. All this would have to wait; right now they needed to decide how to continue.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.

Kyra watched the fear and doubt flicker in Gandalf's eyes. She couldn't understand the conflict. She wondered what could provoke such fear in her old friend's eyes.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf decided looking grim and pale.

Kyra turned to Frodo. She saw Merry and Pippin clinging desperately to Boromir. Both were deathly pale and shivering.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir yelled.

Kyra saw that Frodo and Sam were much the same as the other two; Hobbits were not meant for the cold. Kyra smelt the air. The hobbits sweet scent was weakened.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo looked around for help but found none. He looked to Kyra. She could not see their path. She just prayed they never faced the shadow beast from her vision.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said firmly.

Gandalf's eyes changed again. Now they held despair.

"So be it," he said.

The Fellowship travelled south.

Kyra had been left alone but she felt the questioning looks from the others. She would have to tell Gandalf or Aragorn soon.

"What happened on the mountain? You could have been killed," Aragorn appeared on her left while Legolas flanked her on the left.

"I don't know," she lied.

"What did you see? I sensed something. A dark presence," Legolas asked.

Kyra stared at him.

"My people are often gifted with foresight it is easy to see the signs. Although on the mountain it was different," Legolas said.

"Do not trouble yourself. I am fine," Kyra replied a little too coldly.

She realised they were just concerned about her but her instinctual isolation was hard to override.

"We are your allies, Kyra. You will not be persecuted for your abilities here," Aragorn grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and face them.

"If there is something troubling you we want to help," Legolas said earnestly.

"You cannot help me. No one can. He knows I carry the pendant. He will try to claim it as well as the ring," Kyra admitted.

They did not need to ask who 'He' was. Sauron had discovered her. She was not only in danger, so were they.

"How did he know? You are well protected by the pendant," Legolas asked glancing at the silver chain.

"I let my guard down to assist Gandalf. I cannot risk that again. I place you in more danger than you already are," Kyra warned.

"What will you do?" Aragorn asked.

"I will see you through Moria. I will decide how to proceed after that," Kyra looked over to the hobbits who were still recovering from their time on the mountain.

It was almost painful but she knew she may have leave the hobbits.

"You don't have to leave. There has to be something we can do. Gandalf can help make your barriers stronger or you can use the pendant to protect yourself?" Aragorn pleaded, knowing her plan.

She kept silent, She could argue her decision but saw no point. If that is what was best then she would walk away.

Kyra looked around, signaling she was done with talking. They were walking in the shadow of a great aqueduct. She watched Gandalf beckon to Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man," he groaned.

Frodo went to the wizard's side as he sat heavily on some boulders.

"How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked.

"It is improving," Frodo replied.

"And the ring?" Gandalf added more seriously.

Frodo looked up wearily at Gandalf as Kyra came to sit near them.

"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. So has Kyra. She has no desire for the ring but she feels its power growing. You must be especially careful now. Evil will be drawn to from outside the fellowship and, I fear, from within," he warned the hobbit.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked fearfully.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength. Kyra can only do so much. She carries her own burdens. She cannot carry yours as well," he said.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf's gaze flicked briefly to Kyra. He stared pointedly at the silver chain hanging around her neck.

"There are many powers in this world, some for good or for evil. Some are greater than I. And against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf said.

Gimli gasped. Kyra stood and turned instantly alert, looking for the danger she'd foolishly missed. However Gimli was merely standing looking up at the sheer walls of the aquaduct.

"The Walls of... Moria," Gimli whispered reverently.

Kyra stared up at the vast cliff face; she was slightly impressed just by their height alone.

"How do we get in?" she wondered out loud.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli told her.

He moved forward, knocking his axe against the stone. Soon everyone was searching the rock wall for the doors.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf commented snidely.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped.

Gimli grumbled a retort. Dwarfs were such sensitive beings on the inside. Gandalf moved towards the wall.

"Now let's see. Ithildin-" Gandalf mumbled as his hands roamed over the wall to reveal spidery silver lines dulled beneath the built up dirt of ages.

"It mirrors only starlight... and moonlight," he finished.

Kyra looked up as the clouds parted to expose the moon. Everyone turned back to the wall. The silver lines were now illuminated, shining bright white. They formed two columns beneath an arch. Kyra looked at the Dwarvish script and star. Gimli stared in awe at the great doors.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'," Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf replied matter-of-factly, placing his staff on the star.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he commanded.

Nothing happened.

"Fenna Nogolhrim, lasto beth lammen," Gandalf tried again.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said.

Kyra shushed him as Gandalf sent him a scathing look. He shoved at the doors, becoming agitated.

"I once knew every spell in the tongues of elves... men... and orcs," he grumbled.

Before Kyra could stop him Pippin spoke again.

"What are you going to do?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf snapped.

Pippin recoiled at Gandalf's harsh words.

"Do not take it to heart, Pippin. Gandalf is not angry with you. Go sit. I believe we'll be here awhile," Kyra told the hobbit.

Pippin nodded then went to join Merry.

The night deepened while Gandalf continued to struggle to open the doors.

"Ando. Eldarinwa... a lasta quettanya, Fenda. Casarinawa," Gandalf muttered.

Kyra crouched at the edge of the water. They were being watched. She could feel it. An ominous presence. A stone skimmed across the surface sending ripples through the water. Kyra turned to see Merry throwing stones. Pippin was about to follow when Kyra grabbed his arm. Aragorn put his hand on Merry's shoulder to still him.

"Do not disturb the water," she told them.

Kyra crouched down again watching the water intently. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas stood near her watching the water with her.

"Something lurks in the water. It watches," she breathed.

"Is it any danger?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm not sure. It simply watches for now. I cannot see its intent or its form," she replied, never looking away from the water.

"Mellon,"

Deep rumbling interrupted Kyra's thoughts. The doors were opening. Aragorn cast a suspicious glance to the water before following. Kyra was the last into the caves.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin," Gimli boasted.

Kyra's nose burned. In the inky blackness of the chamber she could see very little but she could smell it. Death. The whole place reeked of it.

"Light, Gandalf!" she choked.

Gandalf produced an opaque crystal he placed on the end of his staff. It glowed to life. The place was a mess. Broken stairs and columns. Dark forms Kyra recognised immediately.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli hadn't noticed the still forms.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said alerting Gimli to the corpses.

Gandalf brightened his light to reveal the rotten, broken forms strewn about.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried.

Legolas knelt by a corpse and removed an arrow from its chest.

"Goblins!" he spat in disgust.

Kyra along with Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir declared.

Kyra felt the presence of another making her turn.

"Frodo!" she gasped.

Frodo was pulled off his feet by a long snakelike tentacle. She ran to him as the other hobbits tried to pull Frodo from its grip.

"Help!" Frodo screamed.

Kyra grabbed Frodo from behind locking her arms across his chest hauling him out of its grip. The creature released him and disappeared into the water. Kyra pulled Frodo closer into her lap as she looked into the water. It wasn't over. All at once, many tentacles exploded out of the water and launched at Frodo. Knocking the hobbits away the creature grabbed Frodo around his legs. Kyra held fast as they were both dragged out of the cave and over the water. Another tentacle snaked towards Kyra and wrenched her away from Frodo.

"Frodo!" she yelled.

An arrow hit a tentacle wrapping around Frodo's' face. Another hit the one that held Kyra. She couldn't reach her sword because her arms were trapped at her sides. Kyra couldn't breathe as the tentacle tightened. She watched helplessly, struggling as Boromir and Aragorn rushed the beast in an attempt to free them. Another arrow hit the tentacle holding her. It loosened enough for her to grab the dagger at her hip. As she pulled it out the tentacle tightened, slicing her thigh. Another arrow and the tentacle loosened again allowing Kyra to stab the dagger and pull it down, through the beasts flesh. Finally the tentacle released her and she fell, hitting the water hard. She forced herself to the surface gasping for air. Aragorn pulled her towards the shore.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas knelt down noticing the blood on her pants.

"No," she gasped.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

Boromir held Frodo in his arms. Kyra stood to follow but fell in pain at her leg wound. Aragorn pulled her up and carried her in, after the others.

"Into the cave!" he yelled as the beast advanced.

Legolas took aim and fired an arrow directly into the beast's eye. Its roar was deafening. They retreated further into the cave as slabs of rock began to fall. Aragorn put Kyra down.

Quickly she lunged forward grabbing Boromir to pull him clear as the roof of the passageway collapsed, blocking out the moon and sky. They all stood in darkness.

* * *

reviews are candy to me :)


End file.
